choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Masquerade Miscellaneous Characters
The Royal Masquerade Chapter 1 'Head Librarian Kana' He is Your Characters employer. He is not very patient with you when you daydream about the books you read and makes you do extra work as punishment. His character model resembles the Archive Clerk from Bloodbound. . 'Queen Kendra' She is the Queen of Cordonia. At the end of Chapter 1, Your Character walks into the throne room just as she is being killed by an assassin. She resembles her ancestor, Queen Adriana Rys. . 'Margaret' She appears together with Excited Noble 2 in both Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. She asks the Masked Man/Woman (who later turns to be the King/Queen Regent) if he/she remembers her and the night they spent together. In Chapter 5, it is revealed that her name is Margaret. She wants the Regent to accept her favor during the joust. Her character model resembles Sierra from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Joan' She asks the King/Queen Regent to share her bed instead. In Chapter 5, it is revealed that her name is Joan. When Margaret offers the Regent her favor, Joan offers her body. Her character model resembles Roselyn Sinclaire from the Desire & Decorum series. 'Assassin' At the end of the chapter, you run into this assassin who has just killed Queen Kendra. The assassin tells you that you made a mistake coming and that Annalisa will never wake up again and that "soon... neither will you". It is theorized by some of the nobles that he may have used magic despite the rumors that humans haven't had magic in 300 years. In Chapter 8, it is mentioned that they have four fingers. They reappear at the end of Chapter 9, having set fire to your house's carnival for the social season. Chapter 2 'Teapot' The Guard shouts that the queen is dead and they need to secure the palace. In Chapter 4, his codename is revealed to be "Teapot" because his speaking tone varies from mild to hot. Crown Shield met Teapot when their team of guards raided a Black Horn hideout. Somehow that group of nasty bandits knew they were coming and Crown Shield led the guards into an ambush. Crown Shield ordered the retreat and stayed behind to take on the Black Horn one at a time in a doorway to cover them, but was eventually knocked down. Teapot came to Crown Shield's aid. According to Sunshine, Teapot is secretly insecure and hides it by trying to be funny. His character model resembles Will Jackson from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Carlo' The Herald for House Fierro, he announces the new King/Queen-Regent. He speaks to Cyrus Vescovi on behalf of Lord Damon. In Chapter 5, it is revealed that his name is Carlo. His character model resembles Percy Mendoza from the Big Sky Country series. In Chapter 9, he attempts to attack King/Queen-Regent but is stopped by Crown Shield. 'Beaumont Herald/Page' He announces Percival Beaumont. He later reappears, bearing news from the palace about Queen Kendra's last will. In Chapter 10, if you decide to rescue the animals, he is impatiently waiting for the panda to move because Emery cannot wait another half hour for his/her puzzle cube. His character model resembles Tino Thompson from Veil of Secrets. 'Marcellius' He is the Nevrakis herald and announces Lady Theodosia. His name is revealed in Chapter 11. His character model resembles Vassilios Nevrakis. 'William' This Vescovi Herald announces Lord Cyrus. His name is revealed to be William. In Chapter 5, he tells Cyrus that his flower has gone missing. Chapter 3 'Wolf/Bear/Fox' When you join the Royal Hunt, Cyrus reveals the animal he has chosen for the hunt. The animal is clearly chosen with you in mind since it matches your house sigil. If you are in House Aster she is a wolf; House Everhart, she is a bear; and House Rosario, she is a fox. After the Regent catches her, Damon offers to deal with releasing the animal. However, when he is alone with you, he threatens you, demonstrating his seriousness by shooting and killing the animal. Shortly after, Vasco appears and the two of you discover that she was protecting a cub. Your house adopts the cub, and you can choose to raise it yourself (�� 16) or have Vasco raise it himself. 'Emery Beaumont' When you become the new Master of the Hunt, Percival offers his sibling, Emery, as a possible suitor. In Chapter 4, you meet Emery whose gender is determinant on the player's interests. If you choose to be interested in men in Chapter 1, Emery is male; if you choose to be interested in women or both genders, Emery is female. No matter how you woo Emery, Emery's heart belongs to Cyrus and Emery announces that they are to be married, which angers Theodosia. Both character models resemble a younger Bertrand Beaumont from The Royal Romance series. Chapter 4 'Sunshine' First described as the "Cheerful Guard", Sunshine is a small young guard who appears delicate and twig-like, but has incredible strength and blinding speed. When the Black Horn set fire to her village because their mayor wouldn't pay them tribute, Crown Shield pulled her out of a burning building. Three years later, she grew big enough to wear extra small guard leathers and showed up at the garrison to take the oath to be a guard. When she drinks a pint and gets drunk, she becomes a spitfire and causes a lot of property damage. Her character model resembles Miranda Moreau from The Heist: Monaco. 'Frisk' Frisk is the "Helmeted Guard" who wears said helmet because he must conceal his identity from the husbands he has angered by sleeping with their wives. He was in Crown Shield's class at the academy, but was reassigned to a different class when he was caught sneaking into their archery instructor's bedroom with a bow and arrow, dressed in his delicates, referring to himself as "Cupid". Unfortunately for him, their instructor was visiting her sister and instead he ran into her husband. According to Crown Shield, Frisk has been pulling these stunts for at least five years. With Teapot and Sunshine, Frisk makes up the rest of Crown Shield's crew. He wears the same armor as the Stormholt Soldiers from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Husband' If you decide to join Crown Shield and the guards at the Blue Dragon tavern, this husband comes looking for Frisk. Luckily for Frisk, his helmet shields him and the husband leaves in a huff. His character model resembles Noa Keawe. 'Master of Coin' Crown Shield says there is only so much damage reimbursement (mainly brought on by Sunshine's drunken state) that he can charge to the palace before the Master of Coin begins asking questions. Chapter 5 'Herald' He announces the contestants during the joust tournament. He resembles Azura's attendant. 'Henrietta' Henrietta cheers together with Margaret and Joan. She resembles Vera Thompson and shares the same first name as Henrietta Foredale. 'Claudius Umad IX' The Regent's first win during the joust tournament is against Claudius Umad IX. The Regent states that he has improved since their last bout but that his timidity holds him back. It is possible he is a descendant of Claudius Umad III. Chapter 6 'Horse' If you choose to tell Renza that Crown Shield is the person you have feelings for, you can ride alongside Crown Shield on your journey. The Regent has a horse brought out for you. It is a dapper gray horse. 'Henry' If you opt to go on a private ride through town with your LI in the premium scene, you come across the jeweler who asks if your LI would like to buy you something. In Chapter 9's premium scene, his name is revealed. He suggests to make the cow jump over the fire. In Chapter 10, at the end of your parade, he angrily says that a real leader would be helping the people, especially when his shop burned down. If you tell him that you will bring the perpetrators to justice, he apologizes for doubting you. His character model resembles Garret Redmond from Big Sky Country, Book 1 and King Bradshaw from The Royal Heir series. 'Merchant' At the bazaar, you end up buying a gift for your LI from her. Chapter 7 'Dragon' If you succumb to the poison while you try to reach the door, you see a dragon. Later, you find out that it was really your House pet. It resembles Sei Rhuka's dragon form. 'Tiger, Panda, and Emu' If you choose to go see the oracle dogs, the tiger, panda, and emu are three of the animals that you meet along with the oracle dogs. It is unclear if this is real caused by magic or an hallucination. 'Oracle Dogs' If you choose to go see the Oracle Dogs, you find that there are four of them. The Oracle of Past tells you about a woman in a cloak who left a baby in a basket in front of a door and states that the baby is Your Character. His vision ends there. He looks like the Mechawolf Pup in The Crown & The Flame. The Oracle of Present looks like Pompadour in The Royal Masquerade. He tells you about a betrayal and Your Character only thinks of Renza. He doesn't confirm if she is right or wrong with this assumption. The Oracles of Future are a pair of corgis who look like the corgi and lady corgi in The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir. The male corgi gives positive prophecies and the female gives negative prophecies. At one point, the male corgi gives a negative prophecy and the female states she loves when he does that. Their appearances come from each of the series that center around Cordonia and its predecessor, The Five Kingdoms. It is unclear if this is real caused by magic or an hallucination. Chapter 8 'Holly' If you decide to take the premium scene with the Regent to find wine, you meet Holly. She is the merchant who offers you a selection to choose from. In Chapter 10, she reappears to watch your parade and calls you "The People's Queen". Her character model resembles Mrs. O'Malley from the Desire & Decorum series. 'Sage' If you decide to take the premium scene with Crown Shield to find food, you meet Sage. She is a farmer and assures you that she has everything you will need for a hearty meal. In Chapter 10, she sees you on your float in the parade and later, if you choose to celebrate, dances with you in the tavern. Her character model resembles Anna-Marie Mendoza with a different hairdo and outfit. 'Flint' While you are with Crown Shield picking herbs and ingredients, a young boy tries to pickpocket the apple out of your basket. Crown Shield catches him and tells him not to steal because it will become a habit. Instead, Crown Shield gives him a few coins to give to the farmer for food he needs and a few coins to keep for himself for the future. In Chapter 10, he appears in the crowd watching your parade and points out the Crown Shield, saying that he/she can beat anyone! His character model resembles the Page Boy from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and Jiro. Chapter 9 'Tiger' When you and your friends enter the festival, you see the exotic animals including a tiger. Later, your pet tries to save the tiger from the fires. In Chapter 10, you have the premium option to rescue the tiger from the town after it escapes. The tiger resembles Zahira. 'Tristan' If you decide to go with the Regent to watch the bonfire leap, you learn of the tradition/superstition that if someone makes it over the fire in a leap, it brings fortune for the year. Tristan says he won't jump. In Chapter 10, he agrees with Henry and says the fires took the town's food stores. If you choose to rescue the animals in the premium scene, you learn he is a fisherman and have to convince him to move away from his cart of fish that the tiger wants. After this commotion, he says he should stick to selling sweet rolls and sugar cakes. Following your speech, he will be among those who participate in the chant, calling you their Queen. When someone asks how to ever repay you, he will suggest starting with a drink and tells you they are forming a party at the tavern and invites you. You can join them in a premium scene. His character model resembles Trystan Blake from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Bessie' Bessie is the cow that has been "volunteered". You try to persuade her to make the jump before making the jump yourself. In Chapter 10, she is in the crowd of townspeople watching your parade. If you decide to celebrate afterward in the premium scene, Felix brings her inside the tavern and she dances with your group. 'Felix' Felix tries to plea with Bessie to jump. In Chapter 10, he is among the townspeople who watches your parade. His character model resembles the Plebian Man from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Guard' If you decide to help Annalisa get her kiss with Percival, this guard stops you and the Regent from entering the gardens. It is your job to convince him to unlock the garden's gates. This guard's armor resembles Emery Beaumont's jousting armor. 'Clarity' If you decide to help Annalisa, you need to convince Emery Beaumont to borrow his/her horse. Clarity is Emery's stallion. It gets scared when Emery slaps its hindquarters and almost plows into Annalisa, but Percival sweeps her out of its path. It is a bright bay horse. 'Guard (2)' This guard tells Crown Shield that Renza has left the Fierro estate so that you three may make your move. The guard's armor resembles the armor worn by Frisk. Chapter 10 'Amber' With the other townspeople, Amber watches the parade and exclaims that the Regent is taller in person. If you decide to celebrate with your friends after the parade, she gives you a charcoal drawing she made for you and asks you how to be good like you. Her character model resembles Valerie from The Royal Romance series. 'Guard (3)' If you decide to try to rescue the animals, this guard is convinced the panda will eventually move on its own accord. The guard has the same armor as Emery Beaumont's jousting armor. 'Panda' The panda that escaped during the fire is in the marketplace. If you choose to rescue the animals, it joins you on your parade float. 'Emu' The emu is in Tevan's square. If you choose to rescue it, you tell the Regent and Crown Shield that you need to cover its eyes to calm it down. Crown Shield gives you a bag to put over its head once you are able to get a hold of it. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Groups